


Proper Magic

by Jasonnorris33



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slow Burn, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonnorris33/pseuds/Jasonnorris33
Summary: Aziraphle has never been more excited for anything in his life than when he found out all about the world of magic and his new school, Hogwarts. His new classmate, Crowley however is not in the business of making friends.Ineffable husbands as students and later professors at Hogwarts and the slow burn love story that goes with it





	Proper Magic

September 1st. Swirls of chilled air washed over the caravan of boats carrying all of Hogwarts newest first years towards the magnificent towering castle.  
Aziraphale’s eyes sparkles with the reflection of thousands of lights coming from his new home for the next seven years.He’d spent the entire summer doing as much reading as he possibly could about every tradition, the long history, and of course every powerful wizard who walked the same halls he would soon. Aziraphale’s family life was not uncommon in this day and age, his mother came from a long line of well respected witches and wizards, and his father was a muggle bookshop owner in central London. The two met when his mother insisted on attending university outside of the wizarding world, which came as a huge shock to her extended family, but while away at school the two met one night in the library and very quickly fell in love. The magic naturally has a huge surprise but as soon as his wife used her power to help him organize his massive book collection, Aziraphale’s father fell head over heels with the whole wizarding world.  
Aziraphale’s love for books began early and very quickly his hunger for reading drove him to devour everything in his father’s lengthy collection and when that left him wanting more he uncovered his mother’s hidden stash of magical books which really should’ve raised more questions than it did for the small child, but honestly he was just so excited to have no material to read. This lead to a lengthy conversation about what his family really was and at the possibility of growing into being a world class wizard like the ones he had read about filed Aziraphale with so much joy and excitement he hardly slept for a week just so he could read all he could about this new world.  
The day had finally come and walking up to the castle was even more incredible than he could have ever dreamed up. All of the other first years walking alongside him exuded so much anxiety, all except a lanky boy walking just ahead of the blonde. He had a shaggy mop of flaming red hair and walked with a confident saunter Aziraphale had never seen on an eleven year old. Just as he was reaching a bad out to tap the boy on the shoulder the mob of children in dark robes came to a stop all around him causing him to run full force into the boy. They’d reached the enormous entrance where several professors were waiting for them and making a few announcements, none of which aziraphale heard because he was too busy sputtering his way through an apology to the taller boy he’d bulldozed.  
“Watch it,” he’d spat over his shoulder, striking aziraphale across the face with his long red hair.  
So much for that, he thought to himself as everyone began to make the shuffle up into the castle towards the great hall.  
Once inside Aziraphale felt a slight tap on his shoulder and discovered it had come from a slight and rather pointy young girl who stood just an inch or so higher than himself. “Do you have any idea who that was that you plowed into?” She asked in a frantic whisper.  
“No?” Aziraphale answered back, raising an eyebrow in question. “Should I? I hadn’t thought introductions had been made yet.”  
“Are you stupid? That’s AJ Crowley, his family in infamous. They were once one of the most powerful pure blooded families in our world before they were cast out in disgrace. It’s been all anyone can talk about all summer!”  
Aziraphale had been called many things in his short life but stupid had never been one of them. His family tended to stay more on the muggle side of things, his mother was never really one for all the gossip or traditions, and he’d certainly never heard her utter the words ‘pure blood’ before.  
“You don’t want to go around messing with him, they may not be as powerful as they once were but I bet his family could still ruin you before you even attend your first class”  
“Thank you I suppose. For the advice.” He turned away from the girl who whispered to him that her name was Michael. He then swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn’t realized was there a moment ago. He’d been so consumed in the chatter about this ‘AJ Crowley’ he had missed nearly all of the headmasters introductions and it had become time for the sorting.  
Aziraphale had been particularly excited for this part! He’d read everything he could get his hands on about the four founders and their corresponding houses and felt he could fit into any one of them and be successful. But now he secretly wished to himself to be in any house but the one Crowley ended up in.  
The spindly redhead was soon called to the front, prominent and sharp features on full display in the warm lighting of the hall. His hair was brighter than flame with so much shine to it aziraphale briefly wondered if it was some sort of glamour.  
The sorting hat touched down on the silky locks, deliberated a moment and whispered directly to Crowley who smiled rather smugly, before announcing in a bellowing voice, “Slytherin!”  
Cheers and applause could be heard from the far table as every older Slytherin student welcomed their newest housemate. As Crowley made his way towards them he shot an arrogant smirk into the sea of still waiting first years, locking eyes with aziraphale like it was a challenge.  
Soon his own turn came for the sorting had to sit atop his billowing blonde curls and began murmuring it’s deliberations.  
“Ah an ambitious young man, Slytherin may be just the place for you..”  
‘Oh please no,’ he thought to himself.  
“Oh? Not Slytherin? You could do great things in that house, push you to achieve all of your goals.. well if you really insist.. you’re insatiable in your pursuits of knowledge perhaps ravenclaw would give you means to fill that pretty head of yours with all the knowledge of the world.. but courage will come to you when you least expect and when you will be in the most need of it.”  
Before he could dwell too much on those words the hat announced in a boom, “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Day one and everything was already was already in turbulence. How was he suppose to survive the next seven years?


End file.
